This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for severing securing ties such as wires, straps or bands and/or the wrapper of textile fiber bales, particularly cotton bales and chemical fiber bales. The fiber bales and a severing device for the ties and/or the wrapper are moved relative to one another and at least one severing element of the severing device is driven.
In a known arrangement a pneumatically rapidly accelerated chisel is impacting the bale tie. Such a method, however, cannot be used universally; in particular, in case of relatively soft textile fiber bales, the ties may be pressed into the soft fiber material without a complete severance. It is a further disadvantage of the prior art structures that they do not permit a continuous operation.